The present invention relates to rearview mirror assemblies for vehicles and, more particularly, to a case assembly for a rearview mirror which provides lighting for illuminating selected portions of a vehicle interior and which includes controls for providing such illumination, mounted on the front of the assembly.
Various types of rearview mirror assemblies which provide lighting have been used in the past. One such structure includes a housing secured to the back of a rearview mirror case and having a pair of light assemblies mounted on the housing for insertion into the case, through openings in the case back, so that light is directed downward from the spaced lights. The lighting provided by the structure was appropriate for low level interior courtesy lighting for the front passenger area of a vehicle. However, the housing of this prior mirror assembly wrapped around the case back to the bottom of the case and was, in part, visible by the driver of the vehicle. Moreover, adaptability of this assembly to sophisticated vehicle interior designs was limited.
Subsequent rearview mirror assemblies including lighting as an integral part of the assembly have been developed. Such development commonly involved inserting a miniature lamp assembly into a standard mirror case which had been minimally modified to increase interior volume as required for the lamp assembly. Many such assemblies have developed overheating problems and are commonly expensive devices with fragile control wiring. A common practice for providing electrical current to such prior illuminating mirror assemblies commonly involved a wire raceway extending out of the mirror case for connection with the vehicle electrical power circuit. These wire raceways which extend from the mirror case are subject to twisting and tension, each of which tend to wear and break the raceway and transmit stress to wiring inside the case. Further, the wiring inside the mirror case has commonly employed slip fit connectors at each electrical component. Such connectors are often subject to disconnection because of vibration and other causes, inherent in a vehicle environment.
Such prior assemblies are also commonly susceptible to the development of glare in the mirror element, on the vehicle windshield, and on the vehicle instrument panel, because of the emission of stray or uncontrolled light. As may be well appreciated, such glare creates a safety hazard. In a passenger compartment of a vehicle, it is desirable to minimize, if not eliminate, glare reflecting from the windshield or the instrument panel. Thus, a primary consideration in the design of an illuminating mirror assembly is the containment and direction of light generally away from the windshield and dash areas and toward the laps of the passengers, where the lighting will be most useful.
The present invention was conceived as a solution for and an improvement over the above and other design limitations of prior known lighted rearview mirror structures which provide illumination.